The Foxes Wings (An Attack On Titan Fanfic)
by NightAngelReviewer
Summary: Set in the Attack On Titan Universe, Levi reunites with someone from his past. Written by me (HALO-Infinity) and CelticLeoGirl86 I do not own Attack on Titan/進撃の巨人, I own Siana Koizumi CelticLeoGirl86 on deviantART owns Raposa
1. Chapter 1

On a calm summer evening-

(Aw dammit, nope. I'll just get on with it since you already know everything already X3)

Hanji suddenly burst into Levi's office, "Hey Levi!" She screamed in her high pitched voice. She shoved a newspaper in front of Levi's face, obviously trying to show him something

"Thought you might be interested in a certain person from the underground who's making the news!"

Levi leaned to the side to look at Hanji behind the newspaper.

"Tch. No, I wouldn't be, shitty glasses, now leave me alone." He grumbled and looked back down at the reports he was writing.

"You sure?" Hanji asked, turning towards the door. "Aw poo...alright. I'll go tell Moblit, maybe he'll be interested in the article about the Assassin called The Fox…"

Levi's head shot up, his eyes wide.

_That name…_ He thought.

"Let me see that, shitty glasses." He said, reaching his hand out for it.

Hanji grinned. "Alright." She said, handing it to him. "I thought that would get your attention. Apparently The Fox has escaped from wall Sina and is now out and about in the forest around here..."

Levi's eyebrow rose as he read the article.

"Tell Erwin I would like to meet him, Hanji." He said, not realizing he used Hanji's real name.

Hanji smiled, "Alright."

*a few minutes later*

Erwin walked into the room, seeing Levi reading something.

"You called for me Levi?" he asked.

"Yes. Someone I knew from the underground has showed up in this newspaper"  
>He lifted the paper and showed Erwin the story on The Fox in the paper, Erwin's eyebrow rose in interest.<br>"From what I remember, she had exceptional skill using her 3dmg." Levi continued, tapping his chin.  
>"It's been a while since I've seen her, so she must have gotten better at it. I would like to take a team of four to find her and bring her here. I believe she would be a good add-on to our team, and we need all the help we can get to fight the titans."<p>

Erwin nodded slowly. "So you're thinking of recruiting her the same way we did with you..." he said. "…but what makes you sure that she would be willing to join?"

Levi's eyebrow rose in amusement. "Tch. Erwin, I could get a rat to join if I wanted. Just leave it to me."  
><em>I'll probably have to offer her something she wants<em>…he thought.

Later that night…

"So...Erwin let you find that Fox huh?"

Levi looked up from his report and saw Hanji standing in the doorway, he glared at her before answering: "Yes."

Hanji leaned against the doorway, a look of interest on her face. Levi rolled his eyes and looked back down at the paper.  
>"I'm going to assemble a team of four," he continued. "Including Me, that Titan shifter, Petra and You.<br>Now get out, I need to clean up this filth and get some rest, we leave tomorrow morning."

Meanwhile…

Raposa "The Fox" finished another deer skinning and was busy making a new set of clothes, glad that she got away from the underground. She then looked up at the sky, admiring the full moon. _Levi...have you forgotten about me? If not, then why haven't you kept to your promise?_ she thought with sadness.

She sighed and got back to work.

-Back to Levi-

Levi looked out his window, staring at the full moon.  
><em>Do you remember me, Raposa? Do you remember the promise I made to you?<em>  
>"I'm coming to get you Raposa"<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

***Le next day*  
><strong>

The group of four head out to find "The Fox", Levi was in the front, and Petra, Eren and Hanji were in the back.

"So...what's this Fox person like?" Hanji asked, her eyes wide with excitement.

"From what I've heard he's quite the speed demon," Eren replied. "About as fast as a hawk swooping in from the clouds to catch a mouse..."

"Wow! That's pretty cool! Maybe he'll be useful in capturing Titans"

Levi rolled his eyes before turning his head to look at Hanji, his raven hair reflecting the sun.

"The Fox is a woman, and _she_ will be very useful in killing and capturing titans" he said, then turned back to face forward.

Hanji's eyes widened in shock, "Huh?"

Eren was shocked too, "But the newspapers keep saying she's a man...do you know this Fox, sir?"

"Past experience." Levi retorted in tone that said _"This conversation is over."_

Suddenly screams were heard as members of the military police came running out from the woods, their eyes wild and afraid.

"Huh?" Hanji asked.

"What the?" Eren whispered.

"The Fox is on the loose!" The Military Police yell.

"Looks like we found the territory…" Hanji said with a crazy smile. "Let's see if we can find the den..."

Levi nodded, the gears in his head starting to turn.

"It's pointless to chase her because of her speed, we'll have to bait her so she comes to us." 

**-Le time skip-**

The group looks around, trees curved and blocked most of the sun, as if they were in a cave.

"She sure picked an interesting place to hide in..." Hanji remarked.

"For some odd reason," Eren said, sounding uncertain. "I feel like we're being watched..." He turned his head to look around more and saw a shadow moving in the trees.

"Captain! Over there!" Eren yelled and pointed at the shadow, but then then it disappeared. "She's getting away!"

Levi jumped into action, a plan instantly came to his mind.

"I'll follow her!" He yelled, catching their attention. "You guys go straight that way," He pointed to a clear path. "And we'll corner her!"

He jumped off of his horse and grappled himself into the air to follow the shadow.

"Right!"

"Got it!"

They shot up in the air and headed in the direction Levi told them to. 

**A few seconds later…**

Raposa kept her speed and distance, she made a sharp turn and started heading straight for a three person group, in her path, Eren.

Her expression turns wild and she lunges at the boy, who isn't fast enough and gets sent flying a good few feet.

"Eren!" Hanji yelled.

The Levi came out of nowhere grabbed Eren and set him on the ground.

"Pay attention, brat." He growled, looking up to see Raposa zooming away and grapples himself back into the air.

_It's no use! I'll never catch up with her at this range, I'll lose her!_ He thought angrily.

Then he did the first thing that came to his mind.

"RAPOSA! GET OVER HERE YOU BRAT!"

Raposa then maneuvered quickly so she was behind Levi and above him, her face still covered by a mask.

"Tch. You're six years too late for that Levi!" she yelled down at him. "So if you don't mind, leave. Me. Be!"

She shot off quickly in one direction, where the trees were thick and the opening lead to a cliff overlooking a valley with no trees in sight, the she's disappeared again.


	3. Chapter 3

Levi landed on the grass and glared in the direction Raposa left in.

"Damn you, brat." He growled.

Raposa was actually in the trees nearby, she wanted to lead Levi to a place where they could talk things out.

"Six years..." she said, catching his attention to the shadows where she stood. "I've waited for your return...Six years, I have wondered if you still remembered me...Six years, Levi...is a long time...so why search for me now?..."

"Tch. Brat, you should know better. I told you I would come back." He replied, then cleared his throat.  
>"I want to recruit you for the Survey Corps, you're extremely talented with your 3dmg, you have quick reflexes, which is needed, and you are fast."<p>

Raposa walked out from the shadows, removing her mask. Levi got a good look at her face, she had neck length thick chocolate brown hair, blue eyes and olive skin.

"If you did come back, you would have saved me from the torture I received when I was forced to work with the Military Police..." She scowled. "But you never did...so I figured you forgot about me...and why would I join the Survey Corps? To get myself corrupted? No thanks..."

Levi's glare softened, he understood her completely.

"Raposa," He said. "There is no corruption in the Survey Corps first, and second; who fried your brain, Idiot? I never forgot about you, when I went to get you out of there, you had gone. Yes, it took a long time, but you shouldn't have expected me to be able to get you right away. They obviously wouldn't have trusted me yet."

_You should have been patient, and I would have gotten you out _He thought.

Raposa jumped down from the tree and walked over to him.

"You were a notorious thug," She said sharply. "You could have gotten out of there. What the heck did that blonde ape offer you anyway? If it was a year supply of tea of all kinds, then you- wait don't answer that." She sighed, rubbing her eyes. "The past is the past...and..."

Her hands turned to fists and shook a little as her head was down. Suddenly she ran and hugged Levi closely. "I've really missed you...you know?" she whispered.

Levi's eyes widened in shock but he hugged her back, resting his head on her shoulder.

"I... missed you too Raposa."

They sat like that, enjoying the moment of reunion as much as they could before Raposa pulled back.

"Anyway," she said, drying the small tear in her eye. "You really shouldn't have tried to find me. I'm a highly wanted assassin now, if I were to join the Scouts, I'd probably cost you all dearly and I know for a face that you wouldn't want that, would you? "

Levi smirked. "Well, in fact," He said, looking into her eyes. "I actually would."

Raposa looked at him in confusion, "What?" she asked. "But why would you?"

Levi rolled his eyes, then explained: "Because you'd be a benefit in more ways than one, and..." He looked away, hiding the small blush. "I need you."

Raposa's eyebrow rose, she noticed the blush but decided not to mention it.

"Oh really?" she asked. "Hmm... I don't know..."

She didn't feel confident that joining was a good idea, she had bad experiences in the Military Police and she did not want a repeat of events.

"I've finally managed to gain some form of freedom from the MP and I feel like that's being taken away if I join…" She sighed in sadness.

Levi sighed, he knew how she felt. When he was in the underground he had a lot of freedom, and then it was taken away when Erwin gave him no choice but to join the Survey Corps or be handed over to the Military Police.

"Do you really want to be a highly wanted assassin?" He asked. "If yes, then I will go, if not, then come with me."  
>He turned and started walking off.<p>

"I'll give you a day to think about it."

Raposa watched him walk off, adding before he was out of earshot:

"Meet me at the grand Oak tomorrow afternoon and I'll give you my answer...Levi..."


	4. Chapter 4

-Back with the others-

Hanji was looking over Eren, checking to see if he had any life threatening injuries that could cause him to go titan. As much as she would have enjoyed that to happen, she knew that Levi would not like that at all.

Eren noticed the Levi as he emerged from the forest.

"Captain!" He called, waving him over. "Did you find her?"

Levi sighed.

_These people are a thorn in my ass._ he thought grumpily.

"Yes," He said. "I gave her 24 hours to give me an answer for the Survey Corps, and if she says no, we leave without her."  
>Petra looked confused, her eyebrows furrowing in confusion.<p>

"But didn't we come out here to get her?" she asked softly.

Levi glared at her in annoyance.

"Yes, but I can't take her against her will, idiot. She has to make the choice herself."

That reminded Levi of Erwin when he captured himself, Farlan and Isabel, Erwin gave Levi two choices:

Join the Survey Corps and live, or be handed to the Military Police and be judged for his crimes.

Of course, Levi only had one choice, being the selfless person he was, he joined the Survey Corps.

"What took you so long?" Eren interrupted his thoughts.

"I talked with her for a while."

Hanji smirked, her perverse mind seeming to think dirty thoughts.

"Or maybe you stayed with her for something else..." she said with a smug grin; her eyebrows wiggling suggestively.

Eren gave her a confused look and tried to understand what she meant, while Levi glared at her with a very light blush on his cheeks.

"Tch. Shut up, shitty glasses." He growled.

Petra giggled, her lips curving into a smile.

Levi sighed in annoyance and leaned on a tree.

_I feel like I'm watching a bunch of kids._


	5. Chapter 5

**-Le next afternoon-**  
>Raposa stood at the old oak, waiting for Levi, thinking about her decision. She hoped that Levi would agree with it.<p>

Levi stood at a distance, watching her with a stoic expression on his face.

_Hope she made the right choice_

He walked over to her, his boots crunching on the grass.

"Raposa, have you come up with a decision?" he asked.

Raposa looks down and sees Levi, she jumped down using 3dmg with ease.

"I have made a decision," She stated. "But, it may not be what you think it is...I will be willing to join, but I also have my conditions, if you're willing to reason..."

Levi's eyebrow rose, he mentally scolded himself for not seeing that ahead of time.  
>"I'm willing to negotiate," He said. "But one of the conditions better not be getting out of cleaning duty."<p>

Raposa chuckled.

"Some things never change." She said with a smile. "But that's not one of them. Walk with me."

They started walking down a path as Raposa continued.

"As you well know, I'm already a highly wanted criminal and there's a high price on my head if I was brought in to the capital. If my name was to end up on the list of Scout Members and word gets out about it, the MP has the power to completely terminate the Scout branch and they would terminate and execute all those involved, including you. Therefore, while I can't join the Scouts, I would be willing to make an alliance and serve as the eyes and ears when you are not around, sort of being a Scout for the Scouts."

She looked at him and waited for his reaction, as she had more to say.

Levi sighed, scolding himself once more for not seeing something ahead of time.

_She's definitely changed quite a bit. _He thought to himself.

"Alright, I can live with that." He said.

Petra peeked out from behind a tree, catching their attention. Of course there was no doubt Hanji had told her to follow them in case they were not actually talking.

(I'll leave her thoughts to your imagination)

"But couldn't she just change her name and disguise herself as someone else so we can keep an eye on her?"

"I thought I told you to stay at camp, brat." Levi growled at her.

"But couldn't she?"

"No. It's too risky, and I've already agreed to her terms."  
>Petra looked at Raposa, her eyes full of wonder and awe.<p>

"So you're the Fox?"

Levi glared at her but said nothing.

Raposa smiled softly at her. "I am." She said. "But would be so kind as to wait back with the others, this is matters that I must speak to Levi alone. I am not saying you're not trustworthy, but as I don't know you, I would appreciate it if you could leave me with someone I do trust."

She still had more to say, but it could only be told to Levi.

Petra nodded quickly.

"Okay, I understand."

She walked off, leaving them alone again.

Levi waited until he was sure she was out of earshot before turning to Raposa.

"Okay, we can continue now." He said.

"Good. And I also hope that Titan molester (A/N:Hanji) isn't around either. Anyway, back to business. During the past six years and after being forced to join the MP, I managed to make connections with the lower people, those who serve the higher-ups and some of the thugs from both the underground and on the streets. As a result, I've become what you could call a Robin Hood, but one who assassinates those who deserve death, like many of the MP's. So, even though I am considered an outsider, I am still able to receive information around Sina and the Capital. Therefore, by gaining me as an ally, you'd have a jump on the MP. But, as I stated, there are conditions.  
>The first is that any information I give you can't come under my name. I have an alias, Coppera Stump, which you can use. The servants and thugs know that name as well.<br>The second is that if I was to be introduced to the Scouts, my name cannot leave outside the Scout Fortress, meaning only Scout Members will know my real name and they cannot say it outside the fortress or to people who are not a part of the Scouts, including family members.  
>Any problems so far?"<p>

Levi shook his head no. "Continue."

"Ok. The third is more of a deal. I would be willing to sign up and join the Scouts completely, if you're leader can pull of a miracle. Despite the fact that it took six years for your name to be cleared for your crimes, for me it would be impossible. But, if your leader, Erwin Smith I believe, can clear my name just as he did for you in a quick amount of time, you can hand me a Scout Uniform and the Wings of Freedom without hesitation. The lower my reputation becomes, the more I'm willing to join. Any problems or objections?"

Levi thought for a moment, letting everything she said sink in before answering:

"No objections or problems from me."

_It's Erwin I'll have to deal with_

"And Hanji is still in the Scouts, by the way."

He sighed.

"So you won't be coming back with us, I guess."

"Now I didn't say that." Raposa stated quickly. "In fact, I'd like to meet with this Erwin guy and explain to him what I told you. But, word through the grape vine says that the MP are out about in the forest looking for me as we speak. Think you can get me out of here without them finding me?"

Levi smirked, he liked a challenge.

"Of course I can, follow me."


	6. Chapter 6

-Le time-skip—

Hanji waits with Petra, her expression a bit disappointed in the fact that Levi was not doing what she hoped he was doing.

She then noticed Levi.

"Oh hey!" She yelled. "Did you get her-" She saw Raposa. "Hey there! Nice to meet you!"

Raposa kept quiet, she did not know them nor was she in the mood to talk to them, and she just wanted to get to the base.

"This is The Fox," Levi said. "We need to get her out of here without the Military Police seeing her." He looked at Eren. "Eren, I need you and Petra to distract them while I get Fox out of here. Hanji, when we make it to over the wall, I need you to signal Eren and Petra that we made it so they can get out as well. Got it?"

"Yes sir!" Eren yelled. "Come on Petra!"

The two ran off to find the Military Police, leaving Hanji, Raposa and Levi.

"Alright shorty." Hanji said, getting on her horse. "Sounds like a plan. Let's get going then!"

Raposa still said nothing, she was actually starting to find Hanji to be quite annoying.

Hanji smiled at her, "Not much of a talker are you?"

"Tch. Quit bothering her, shitty glasses." Levi ordered. "Let's go."

He grabbed Raposa's hand and pulled her onto his horse then rode off.


	7. Chapter 7

-Le time-skip—

-At le Scouts Headquarters- 

"Here we are." Hanji said proudly as they walked in.  
>Raposa looked at Levi, "They placed you in a castle..." she said. "This is the Scout Headquarters?"<p>

Levi nodded, angrily eyeing a speck of dust on a table.

"Yes, this is it."

A familiar voice called Levi's name, and he turned to see a young redhead jogging toward him.

"Siana," He greeted in a bored tone. "Good to see you."

"This is Fox." Hanji said gleefully, pointing to Raposa.

Sia smiled slightly. "Hello there." Then she noticed something and looked around.

"Wheres... Eren and Petra?"

Levi was confused for a second then realized what she meant, he whipped around and glared at Hanji.

"I thought I told you to tell them when we made it!" He growled.

Suddenly Eren and Petra came around the corner, their faces red as if they had been running.

"Sorry sir!" Eren said quickly. "We got a little behind. Lost the path, but we're here."

Hanji let out a nervous chuckle. "Sorry, I guess I got lost in thought..." she said.

Raposa looked to Sia and nodded her head, but did not say anything, then looked to Levi.

"Where would Erwin be?" She asked.

Levi pointed to Sia. "Siana will show you." he said. "Right now, I need to get this filthy uniform off of me." He looked down at his dirt covered uniform in disgust.

Siana smiled, then turned to Raposa. "Come with me, please."

Raposa looked at Levi then sighed. "Fine." She said coldly. "But no funny business." And she followed Sia.

Hanji awkwardly shuffled away, "I better go freshen up too." She said.

Eren nodded then left to put his horse in the stable.

As they near Erwin's office, Sia turned to Fox, a smile on her face. For a moment, Raposa thought she was going to try something on her. She prepared herself mentally for a fight.

"We've met before," Sia said softly. "It was a long time ago, and I thought you'd remember me, but I guess you didn't. I was also in the Military Police, Raposa."

Raposa calmed down a bit. _Oh, it was just that._ She thought.

"I don't remember seeing you..." she said, cocking an eyebrow. "Possibly because we were in different squads. Anyway, since you are a part of the Scouts now, I assume you no longer follow the MP's standards?"

Sia shook her head and smiled.

"Nope. Now that I think about it, we probably were in different squads. Because the only reason I really remember you is Levi bumped into me in the main hall, and he was looking for you."

She turned around and continued to walk.

_Did she just drop the conversation_? Raposa thought, confused.

"Here it is."

Sia pointed to a door that said 'Erwin Smith'

"Good luck and maybe I'll see you later."

Then she walked off.

_Interesting character._

-A few minutes later-

Levi pulled a new shirt out of his closet and smirked with satisfaction.

_I wonder, does Siana remember that Raposa was the person I was looking for? _He thought curiously.

As if on cue a soft knock came from his door.

"State your name and business." He said in a monotone voice.

"It's me, Corporal," Sia's muffled voice said. "I need to ask you something."


	8. Chapter 8

**-Shift scene to Raposa and Erwin—**

Raposa knocked on the door, and got an immediate response:

"Name and business." A deep voice said.

"I am the one brought in by Levi sir," she said. "The Fox."

Erwin looked up from his paperwork, shocked.

"Enter."

Raposa walked in, the room was neat and organized, and behind what was obviously an expensive desk was a man in his late thirties or forties, he had side slicked blond hair, piercing blue eyes and a pair of thick eyebrows with that.

Raposa cleared her throat. "I assume you know why I'm here." She said.

Erwin stared at her for a moment, his eyes looking at her up and down, as if he was evaluating her or something.

"Was Levi successful in having you join us?" he asked.

Raposa shook her head and sat down. "Not quite." 

**-Meanwhile—**

Sia leaned on a wall, her head just in front of Levi's bookshelf. She mentally noted it before she spoke:

"I must say, she has changed from the last time I saw her, she looks... well... more muscular."

Levi smirked, he knew the conversation was going to be about Raposa.

"Tch. Thought you would remember her, Red."

Sia rolled her eyes at the nickname, Levi had a name for everyone important in the building; for Hanji, it was "Shitty Glasses", for her, it was Red, Eren was Titan Shifter.

Levi wouldn't admit his nickname was "Clean Freak" or "Shorty", at least for Hanji and the rest of the cadets, for Sia Levi was known as "Pompous Asshat".

"Why wouldn't I?" she retorted. "She's the first thing you talked about when we met, and I never forget anyone I meet in my life."

Levi nodded. "I would have thought it wasn't that important to you."

Sia glared at him, then leaned her head back and hit it on Levi's shelf.

"Ow."

"Easy, Red, you might get dandruff flakes on my shelf." Levi stated with a smirk.

Sia glared at him, a blush evident on her face, she once had a case of dandruff and started dropping flakes everywhere (or so Levi told her) and he made her stay in her room until it passed.

"You're never gonna let that go, aren't you?" Sia growled.

"No."

Sia hung her head low in defeat, then went back to the main subject.

"Well, I hope she is more of a benefit than a burden."

Levi walked over to her, tucked two fingers under her chin and lifted her head up, their faces inches away.

"She will be, Scouts honor." He said in a low tone.

Sia smiled softly, her eyes gleaming with admiration.

"Alright, I trust you." She whispered.

Levi's eyebrow rose.

"When have you ever not trusted me?"

Sia smirked and slightly leaned forward so there was almost no space between them.

"When we nearly died on my first mission." She stated coldly.

"Tch."

Levi let her chin go and glared at her.

"And as for the nicknames..." Sia said. "Really now, do you have to have nicknames for everyone here? "

"Yes."

Sia rolled her eyes, then smirked.

"Can't wait to see what you come up with for Raposa."

"Already have one."

Sia's eyebrow rose and her eyes gleamed with interest.

"The Fox."

"Damn you, Levi."


	9. Chapter 9

**-Back to Erwin and Raposa-**

Erwin nodded slowly, taking it all in. "Hmmm..." He said. "Well those are some conditions...The last one is a bit of a hard one, but I will see what I can do. As for the rest, I believe we can work with those."

He held out his hand to shake. "I'm glad you're on our side."

Raposa looked at his hand and reached out to shake it.

"Though I can't forgive you for keeping Levi like this," she said. "I suppose you helped him realize his true potential and I can't really hate you."

Erwin smiled softly. "I assure you, Levi will be safe. And so will you."

Raposa did not say anything, instead she got up from her chair and headed for the door. She stopped for a second to look at Erwin.

"Not a word of this outside the fortress." She said, a hostile glare in her eyes that said 'I dare you to disobey that'

"Of course."

***a few minutes later***

Raposa was walking the halls of the building, getting a chance to know the place better, her gaze caught on Levi's name engraved in a wooden door.

As she neared it, Sia stumbled out of the room, one hand rubbing her head in pain and the other holding something to her chest.

Levi walked out, glaring at her, "Have you no respect?" he growled.

"You don't have to be so mean…" Sia said, noticing Raposa out of the corner of her eye.

"Besides," She held up a full bottle of window cleaner. "I've got your precious bottle."

Then she took off running, leaving an invisible dust cloud behind her.

Levi started to run after her but stopped when he saw Raposa.

"Give me a minute." He said, holding a finger up.

Then he ran after Sia.

Levi came back a few minutes later, holding the bottle. He walked into his office and motioned for Raposa to follow.

Raposa followed him with a raised eyebrow, wondering if what she saw was funny or not.

"Have you and Erwin reached an agreement?" He said, setting the Window Cleaner on his desk.

"Yes we did come to an agreement." She stated. "I will also be staying outside of the Scouts in a separate building to prevent too much confusion." She sat in the chair in front of his desk. "Care to explain what that was about with Sia?"

Levi cleared his throat, and leaned forwards. "She took my cleaning supplies."

Sia then stuck her head into the room, her expression serious but her eyes gleaming with amusement.

"I took the Corporals Window Cleaner." She said.

Levi glared daggers at her. "Tch, get out before I make you clean the men's bathroom."

Sia's eyes widened in horror as she disappeared.

Raposa chuckled. "Like I said, some things never change." She said. Then her look suddenly got sad. "Makes me remember the time you punished Isabel... Farlan cracked up a storm at her retching face."

Levi looked out his window, he wasn't staring at anything in particular, just lost in thought.

"Yeah..."

Petra walked in and saw Levi's face, she knew exactly what that meant.

"Ohhh..." she said as she left quickly before he saw her.

Levi sighed, looking back at Raposa.

"Will you need to leave soon?" he asked.

"The building won't be made for a few days, so until then I'll just sleep in the basement..." she answered.

"Ahh, where the Titan Shifter is."

Raposa felt confused.

"Who?"

"You'll see soon enough."

Sia walked in holding a paper, acting like the thing that happened several minutes before did not happen.

"Hey, Corporal." She said. "Erwin needs to see you, something about a new job with Eren or something."

Levi stood up and nodded to Raposa before leaving with Sia to Erwin's office.

Raposa quickly decided to look around more, as she walked out of the office, Petra almost bumped into her.

"You're the girl from earlier." Raposa said. "I don't think I caught your name."

**-A few seconds later, in Erwin's office-**

"Hello Levi." Erwin greeted.

"Hello." Levi replied. "Erwin, what is this job with the Titan Shifter I need to do?"

"I'd like for you to have Raposa see Eren in his titan form so she doesn't go and kill him. And, I would also like for you to test Raposa's abilities. Test her strong and weak points." Erwin said without looking up from his paperwork.

"Yes, sir."

"I've never seen Eren's Titan form, my I come too?" Sia asked softly.

"Tch. Fine"


	10. Chapter 10

**-An hour later—**

Levi stood in front of Eren, Sia, and Raposa outside of the walls and near a forest. It was a miracle that Titans could not see them.

"I've brought you three outside the walls because I need Raposa to see Eren's Titan form." Levi stated.

He noticed Raposa's confused look out of the corner of his eye.

"I believe we need to give him an objective first, since he can only change when he has a firm goal in mind." He continued. "So Eren, you'll have to help Sia, she'll be in the forest fighting stray Titans and you need to assist her."

Sia's violet eyes widened with fear, "But sir," she said. "I could get seriously hurt or die if I make one wrong move."

Levi looked at her, his expression cold.

"Then make no wrong moves."

Sia glared at him, if looks could kill, she'd be the Queen of it.

"No offense, sir." She said through gritted teeth. "But even you make the wrong moves occasionally."  
>Levi glared at her then walked until he and Sia were face to face.<p>

"Say that again, Cadet, I dare you."

Sia glared back for a second before letting out a long breath to calm herself down.

"Fine, I'll go."

Levi nodded, satisfied with her answer.

"Now go."

Raposa looked at Eren.

"Have they always been like this?" she asked.

Eren nodded.

"Yeah, ever since Sia joined the Scouts. But their close friends, so nothing goes too far."

"I see. But it almost seems like they're acting like a married couple or a part of an arranged marriage."

Eren snickered, shaking his head in amusement.

"It may seem that way...But their not, I can tell you that much. "

Raposa nodded, then pointed to the forest.

"Anyway, you better get going."

Eren nodded.

"Right."

He rode off to help Sia.

Raposa then looked at Levi.

"So what happens with you and me, lover boy?" she said with a tiny smirk.

Levi rolled his eyes and snorted.

"We have to wait until we see yellow lighting come from the sky, then we'll be off to watch them take down Titans. Afterward, we have to get Eren out of the titan, I'll tell you how that works. Then we head back to base."

Levi rode off.

Raposa sighed. "Fine. Whatever."


	11. Chapter 11

Sia narrowly dodged a Titan fist.

"Now would be a good time to-whoa!" She jumped up and dodged another one. "Help!"

-

Raposa sees the lightning as it claps from the sky.

"Is that it?" she asked, looking to Levi for confirmation.

Levi nodded, "Yes, let's go." He said, getting off his horse and starts to run deeper into the forest.

A few minutes later-

"There he is…" Levi said, pointing to a tall, muscular Titan. "Eren."  
>Sia lands on a nearby tree dodging the lesser Titans as they make grabs for her.<p>

"Damn you, Levi! Next time YOU take the titans on." She yelled down at him.

Levi propels himself onto the tree, glaring at her.

"If I was here," He growled. "I wouldn't need help."

Sia was about to say something when she noticed a Titan behind Levi.

"LOOK OUT!" She shoved him out of the way and tried to jump to a branch above her, but a titan hand slammed her legs against the tree, breaking both. She screamed in pain and crashed back down the branch below her, falling unconscious.

Raposa sees the event and goes into attack mode, slicing the titan in an instant and then going straight for the others and cutting Eren free.

"That should teach you..." she growled.

Levi grabbed Sia as she started sliding off the tree and held her close to his body.

"Damn it, let's go!" He ordered.

Raposa grabbed Eren and they ran back to the walls.

"Well?" she asked "What now?"

"We get back to base."

**-a few hours later-**

Levi hadn't left the infirmary since he gave Sia over to the doctors and nurses, he had a concerned look on his face.

_Damn brat, not paying attention._ He mentally scolded. It was his fault for being reckless and Sia's fault for not noticing till the last second.

Petra walked over.

"Is she okay?" she asked.

Levi didn't look at Petra but still answered.

"Her legs are broken and she's got a gash on her back, what do you think?"

Petra opens her mouth to say something but changes her mind, thinking it might not be best to mention it.

"What is it? Speak."

"…Erwin wants to see you, and he's not happy about Sia."


	12. Chapter 12

Raposa looked at Levi, her eyes full of sympathy.

"Go, I'll watch her." she said.

**-A few minutes later-**

Erwin looked out his window, a grim look on his face.

Levi prepared himself for Angry Erwin, then entered the room.

"What do you want, sir?" He asked in an even tone.

Erwin looked at him, his eyes gleaming with anger.

"I believe I told you to have Raposa see Eren's titan form, not to have one of our comrades wounded..." He said, one could barely tell his voice was stiff with anger.

Levi shifted his weight.

"Sir, Eren only transforms into a Titan if he has an objective in mind, so I gave him one. It's not my fault Sia got injured, she simply wasn't paying attention." He said, his tone making it sound as if it was no big deal.

Erwin looked to him, his eyebrows furrowing.

"I thought you were one to not want unnecessary deaths, Levi. So you would just toss Sia aside because she wasn't paying attention?"

"No, I wouldn't. But she's alive, isn't she? "

"But that would still have been an unnecessary casualty, Levi, something you always try to avoid!"

Levi glared at him, he knew Erwin was right, but he didn't want to admit it.

"...fine... sir. I will be... more careful next time."

"You better. Now, off with you, and next time, be sure to make better choices about who you choose to take with you on jobs like these."

Levi nodded and left, letting out a long breath. Then suddenly remembered something and started walking faster.

_Need to speak with Raposa, now_

-

Petra walked over to Raposa, a friendly smile on her face.

"So, you're The Fox, right?" She asked; and upon seeing Raposa nod she continued. "Eren woke up for a few minutes, he told me about what you said about Sia and Levi. About them acting like a married couple?"

Raposa laughed lightly, but her face was serious.

"That was just a joke. They were bickering earlier, if not like a couple than like two annoying siblings." Raposa looked at her with a bored expression.

"What, got the hots for Levi or something?"

Petra blushed a deep red color then looked away.

"N-No!" She exclaimed. "I mean, I was just going to say that... I... erm... once walked in on them in his office."

Raposa raised an eyebrow, she had a clue what Petra was talking about but she still asked.

"Not sure if I follow..."

W-well... I saw them..." She saw Levi approaching behind Raposa and stopped herself.

"I got to go."

She said and took off running.

Levi raised an eyebrow, "What was that about?" he asked.

"Nothing important." Raposa replied, Levi snorted in disbelief. "Anyway, Sia's doing fine, she should be ok within a few hours..."

"The look on Petra's face said otherwise. Was she talking about me? If she said anything about me being short or a clean freak she's about to get punished."

"She didn't say much," Raposa stated. "just something about you and Sia doing something in your office... not sure what but it sounded like you were being a sly dog. Never thought you were one for things that dirty..."

Levi blushed a deep red color, his gaze turned hostile.

"That..." He said, looking away. "was a long time ago, and we both were drunk. And it wasn't that serious... we didn't even do anything."

Petra peeked out from behind Raposa.

"You had her up against the wall." She stated bluntly.

Raposa turned with a jerk, her eyes wide for a moment before going normal again.

"What the?!" She said in a shocked but calm tone. "What the heck are you, a stalker or something?! Don't do that!"

Petra cowered away, backing up a few steps.

"Sorry!"

Levi glared at Petra suddenly appearing out of nowhere.

"You have extra cleaning duty for the rest of the week. Get to it, Cadet."

Petra took off running, leaving an invisible trail of dust behind her.

"Let's change the subject now that I know what was being said. What do you think about Eren's Titan Shifter ability?" Levi asked, looking back at Raposa.

"Well…" Raposa said with a slight smile. "I did hear about Humanity's Titan being a muscular, long haired, butt naked gorilla, but I got to say, he is helpful."

"He is."

"Hey, love birds." Sia's voice slurred from sleep. "Shut up, I'm trying to sleep."

Levi glared at her back, his steel grey eyes meeting her violet ones.

"You're in a heap of trouble." He growled.

Sia glared back.

"For what? Saving your short ass?"

Levi looked at Raposa, "Can you give me a minute to snap her neck?" He asked in a hostile tone.

"Fine." Raposa replied in a calm tone. "But while you're snapping, you better not be slapping skin on skin either when I come back."

That stopped the argument real quick.


	13. Chapter 13

**-The next day-**

Raposa was out training, doing sit ups on a tree branch outside, only wearing a sports bra and a pair of stretchy long black pants.

Levi walked over to her, a light blush on his face as he watched.

"Is that what you wear for training?" He asked, trying to look angry but failing.

Raposa moved up and did a flip to land on her feet, she turned and looked at Levi, moving some of her hair out of the way.

"Yeah." She said with a light smirk. "Well, when you're being forced to work for the military police, they force others to stay fit, not themselves. Of course I was being nothing more than a guard dog to them, but I failed at that on purpose. Anyway, it wasn't easy getting like this... and how about yourself? I'm sure you got stronger too..."

Levi growled in annoyance and nodded.

"What surprises me is how much you've changed over the years. I mean, look at you." But he looked away, trying not to remain professional between himself and Raposa.

Raposa noticed that he had a blush and stopped doing her sit ups, allowing her eight pack to shine from the sweat.

"You got a problem or something? Yes it is what I wear, and why the hell are you blushing, tch perv..." she did another sit up, making a low grunting noise.

"Isabel and Farlan helped me get stronger." He said, then closed his eyes. "They helped make this place bearable. Until..."

Raposa stopped again and looked at Levi.

"Yeah I heard about that..." she said. "Its a shame I wasn't there to help...but its not like I had much of a choice... Now I do... at least I think..."

Levi opened his eyes and half glared at her.

"You do."

He stared at her for a moment before he looked away.

"You should get back to your training, tomorrow you and Eren are going to practice hand to hand combat. Though it's not hard to tell who will win." He smirked.

Raposa gave a huff.

"Getting cocky, Captain?"

She smirked back but shook her head, then grabbed a water bottle and drunk it, along with pouring some of the water on her head to cool herself off.

Levi watched the water slide over her face, his gaze sliding down her body before snapping back up to her face.

Then he walked away without saying a word.

Raposa watched him and shook her head.

"What? You got a boner or something?" she asked with a smirk.

She took another gulp of water before getting into lunges.


	14. Chapter 14

**^the next day^**

Levi and the rest of the Cadets stood outside, Raposa and Eren in the center of a ring of Cadets.

"Fox will attempt to pin Eren and vice versa, winner gets to go against me." Levi stated.

Raposa got into a fighting stance, her hands were balled into fists in front of her face, and her right foot was on the tip.

_(A/N: Like Annie's stance, the fighting style is Moon Tai)_

"Let's get this over with." She said.

Eren got ready as well, his green eyes gleaming with determination.

Levi watched in amusement as Eren got kicked to the ground and Raposa sat on his back* Eren tried to get up but it was no use, she had him.

"I think we know very well who the victor is..." Raposa said, looking at Levi with a smirk.

Levi nodded with a bored look. "Yes, Fox." He said.

Of course, he knew she would win, she was an excellent fighter with perfect speed and reaction time. The only person who actually could beat her was Levi, and that when they were younger.

_Great._ Levi thought bitterly. _Now I'm calling myself old._

Eren tried to get up again, "Blast it..." he grumbled. "Oh well...uhhh could you get off now? I can't move..."

Raposa glared down at him, her lips curled into a sneer.

"You calling me fat, little girl?"

Eren gave her a bewildered look.

"Huh?"

Levi rolled his eyes and smirked.

"Tch. Stop it, Fox. And get off, you're hurting the 'little girl'."

Raposa stood up off of Eren.

"Alright then, fruitcake, let's do this."

She got into a fighting stance again, but this one was different then before; her hands were turned to the side, as if she was holding knives; And her legs were bent slightly, to balance her weight.

Levi got in the same stance.

"Who are you calling fruitcake, brat?"

Eren stood up and backed away quickly, anyone could tell it was going to be an epic battle.

_(A/N: Unfortunately the fight lasts five hours so…)_

**-TIME SKIP!-**

Both Levi and Raposa were standing tall and panting like crazy. Many of the people that started watching the fight had already left to eat or do something else.

Raposa ran her fingers through her hair, a small smile on her face.

"Not bad..." She said. "You've improved... a lot... shortcake..."

Levi glared for a moment before snorting.

"Yup, we have a tie." Petra piped up from behind Raposa.

Levi held out his hand for Raposa to shake.

"Until next time, Fox."

Raposa took his hand.

"Yeah, til next time."

Then she gripped it.

"NOT!"

Levi suddenly found himself on his back, with Raposa's knee on his chest.

"Wha-That's cheating!" Eren called out, a look of outrage on his face.

Levi rolled his eyes and pat Raposa's leg twice, telling her that he was done. She nodded and stood, letting go of his arm.

"Raposa used surprise to get me," Levi stated. "Even when one says the fight is over, the fight is _never_ over. Learn that Cadets."

Levi looked down for a moment and let out a "Tch".

"Now let me go change into a fucking clean uniform."


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: WARNING! Smoking and a (sort of) sexual reference.**

^Le time-skip ^

Raposa was outside looking at the stars, thinking about her life. Then she pulled out a cigarette, lit it, and then took a long drag.

She blew the smoke out and closed her eyes.

"Do you have to *cough* smoke here?"

Raposa quickly turned her head to see Sia sitting in the corner, her legs spread out in front of her. She looked at Sia's legs for a moment, they were crooked from not healing right.

Sia's legs would have been gone forever if it wasn't for Eren's Titan blood, it helped heal them so she could at least walk and jog. But she would never be able to fight Titans again.

Raposa rolled her eyes in annoyance then used her gear to get to the roof where she got a better view of everywhere.

"Better down there?" She asked, looking back down at Sia.

Sia nodded.

"Much better!" She said, taking a long breath of fresh air.

Sia then thought for a moment.

"You know," She mused. "I wonder, how long did you and Levi know each other before he left to the Survey Corps?"

Raposa huffed, she wasn't annoyed at the question, it was just a long story and she wasn't in the mood to tell it.

_But Sia deserves to know if she and Levi are indeed in a relationship…_

"We knew each other at least six months before he joined." She started. "Being a thug from the underground, you had to do whatever it took to survive. I had my own set of 3dmg when I was only ten and had learned it inside and out. Thanks to that, I was able to get work done and make money. Fifteen years later I had made myself a reputation that had a lot of fans and enemies, and often got into fights. One of them left me critically injured with a fatal wound that would have surely had gotten infected if not treated properly.

"As I was trying to find shelter, I came across Levi and his friends. I didn't want them to get involved with me because of what I had done, but Farlan and Isabel insisted that I stay at least until I was healed. And so I did, then we got to know each other and for six months we were close friends, even if I did do most of my part alone. "

Sia's eyes widened, her eyes holding a wonder and awe.

"Wow." She said. "Levi never told me that, he never told me anything about you except that you were 'friends'. I remember when I met him, as I said before, he was searching for you. And he literally ran into me while he was in one of his rare panic-modes. He really thought you had died for a moment. I've never seen him like that again."

She paused for a moment and looked down.

"After I heard about Isabel and Farlan, I asked him if he was okay, he had shouted at me and told me to leave. I guess it took me a while to realize, that even though he's got the personality of a rock, he's got a fragile spirit and needs comfort even if he doesn't want it."

She smiled softly, but it was more of a sad smile than a happy smile.

Raposa looked down at her then looked to the sky, her eyes stopping on the North Star.

"Yeah...I also remember him being like that in the underground..." she said softly, remembering. "It wasn't that often, and it was back when I had long hair."

She stopped to look around to make sure Levi wasn't around, then looked back up at the sky.

"There were times that he use my long hair as a scarf or blanket around his face and neck. It was also still long when he left the underground, but I think you remember the day when I was forced to have it cut..."

Sia nodded, her eyebrows furrowing as she remembered.

"Yeah. You didn't seem very happy." She said. "I guess it was one of the things that reminded you of him?"

Raposa shook her head, and took another drag out of her cigarette.

"Not really, but there was another reason. After Levi got recruited to the scouts, I stayed at our house all alone. But, at one point there was a woman with a little girl who lost her hair because of a certain medicine she was taking. The little girl wanted nothing more than a wig to put on her head so she didn't feel so outcasted and looked down on.

"When I had enough money, I was going to head to the surface to a local hair salon and wig store to get the kid her wig made from my hair, but that was when you all captured me. When I had a chance to go to the underground without wearing my colors, the mother of the child was all alone, saying that the illness took her daughter and she never got her wish..."

She looked down in sadness, tears just barely starting to form in her eyes.

"That's why I went crazy when my hair got cut..."

Sia nodded slowly.

"I'm sorry. I wish I could have done something to help."

She took a shaking breath, a sudden drowsiness washing over her.

"I have to go, I need sleep."

She slowly got up, her legs almost giving out as she stood.

"And Raposa? About that thing I did with Levi, it happened the same day I tried to comfort him about Isabel and Farlan. "

Then she limped away, her hand pressed on the wall for support.

Little did they know, Levi was around the corner, eyes closed and hand clutching his cape. He had heard the whole thing, and felt something in the pit of his stomach.

Raposa watched Sia leave but then looked down and saw Levi against the wall.

"You know you really should wear some form of cologne to hide the smell of cleaning products on you..."

Levi tensed up at the feeling of getting caught, debated for a moment of standing still but walked out anyway.

Raposa noticed a weird look on Levi's face, leapt down and got in front of him.

"Alright, spill it, what's wrong?" She asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"You two." He answered bluntly.

She looked at him, and tilted her head a little bit, her eyes gleaming with amusement.

"What, can't decide who you'd rather get laid with?"

"Absolutely not."

Levi lightly blushed, while true that was somewhere in his mind, that wasn't what he meant.

"There's just something about you two that bothers me. "

"What do you mean? Not sure if I follow..."

"I don't even know what I mean, there's just this feeling in the pit of my stomach that..." He closed his eyes and looked away. "makes me... feel weird..."

"Weird as in how? Sick?"

Raposa crossed her arms, squinting at him in suspicion

"Or is it something dirty?"

Levi opened his eyes and glared at her, his hands balling up into fists.

"Enough with that already, idiot. Weird as in..."

After a moment of thinking he realized what it was.

"Never mind. Go to bed."

But Raposa did not move, she stood there and waited for him to explain.

"Never keep a fox curious. You know what happened last time you had something like that. I ended up walking in on you doing...you-know-what."

Levi fought a blush as he gritted his teeth.

"Tch. Shut up and mind your business."

He tried hard to for get that moment long ago that she had caught him… pole dancing with his broom. He did not know how long she had watched before bursting out in laughter, and he convinced himself that she wasn't watching long.

He had vowed after that to never do that again.

Raposa lifted her hands in truce and shrugged.

"Fine, fine." She said, then suddenly got serious. "Now, I've been meaning to find you saying that I will be heading out on an information rendezvous tomorrow morning. I don't know exactly when I'll be back but expect me to be back in time for dinner. Remember what we talked about, for the sake of the Scouts."

Levi nodded.

"I will, now get rest."

As Raposa walked away, Levi turned to look up at the stars, his eyes stopping on the same star Raposa had. And, for the first time in a long time, he smiled.

Because Levi Ackerman was in love.


	16. Chapter 16

**-Le next morning-**

Raposa was preparing a horse to head to the city with, she had packed a few things to eat, along with a disguise that would make people believe she was just a servant girl.

Sia limped into the stables, everyone could tell she was pissed, even Raposa.

"Alright, what did you tell Levi?" She growled.

Raposa looked at Sia, she had no idea what the hell she was talking about. Of course, the thought of her talk with Levi the night before didn't pop up in her head.

So she was clueless.

"Huh?" She asked, her eyebrow rose. "I don't understand..."

Sia leaned against the wall, wincing as she put her weight on one leg.

"He literally was nice to me this morning, he woke me up gently! And he complimented me on how well I was doing... and... and- You must have said something to him about last night!

Raposa was slightly shocked and confused, she didn't remember saying anything to Levi about their talk, but she knew he must have heard some of it because he was hiding around the corner.

But she wasn't going to tell Sia that.

"I didn't say anything..." She said, leaning her weight on one leg. "He said he had a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach, not sensually, but he said that there was something about the two of us that was bothering him. I asked him what it was, but he wouldn't explain. Anyway, I got to get going. Some people don't like to be kept waiting...especially for important information..."

She got up on her horse and rode off, leaving a confused Sia behind.

Sis looked down at the ground, "What..." she asked softly.

It only took her a moment to remember the day Levi had her up against a bookshelf in his office, he had been drunkenly slurring about how beautiful she was, how much she was better than all of the other cadets, and that she cared about him more than anyone else.

Of course, that could have been just alcohol-induced nonsense, but Sia was told that people mostly tell the truth when drunk.

_Does he... love us?_


	17. Chapter 17

-Several hours later, at dinner time- Raposa had not come back yet, —

Eren happily grabbed his dinner but then dropped something and bent to pick it up and as he did, a sound simular to ripping fabric echoed throughout the room.

Eren's eyes widened and he blushed bright red while covering his behind. Laughter erupted from the room. Eren suddenly felt that there was no tear.

"Huh?" He wondered, looking at his behind.

"Got you Eren!"

Hanji's voice called out and she laughed crazilly as she held up two velco pieces.

Levi was outside, watching for Raposa, Sia was standing a few feet away, a worried look on her face.

"She said she'd be back for dinner," Levi grumbled. "Where the hell is she?"

Sia shook her head, licking her lips to moisten them.

"I don't know..." She replied. "something must have happened, she doesn't look like the kind of girl who would blow us off."

Levi nodded, agreeing.

"She isn't. I expected more from her than this."

"You sound like you're her father."

Loud laughter came from behind, they both turned around for a second and then turned back around.

"I feel like a parent," Levi stated. "watching over a bunch of children."

Sia glared at him, feeling offended.

"I'm not a child, I can take care of myself!"

"Yeah, looks like it."

Levi pointed to Sia's legs, silently noting how crooked they were.

Sia looked down then back at him, her eyes aflame with pure rage, tears threatening to spill out.

"You know what? Next time I won't save your short ass, next time you can be the one with bad legs."

"Shut up, brat."

"Fine."

Sia walked off, her hands balled up into fists. 

Suddenly the sound of a running horse was heard and Raposa came into view. She called out to her horse to slow down and got to the front.

"Have you been waiting all day here?" She asked. "Sorry."

Levi growled, the annoyance evident.

"Apparently there has been more information passed out then I thought. You see, when I get information, people usually pass it through letters and send it to a particular person. With that in mind, I had to go through the letters and see which ones were the same and which ones were different. I have two friends who are also doing that but when it gets to be too much, I help out."

Raposa reached into her saddlebag and handed Levi an envelope.

"This contains the information gathered so far. The MP won't recognize my handwriting and its under Coppera. This should help."


End file.
